


Truth Or Dare

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Series: TsukaSen Month Week 1 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, No beta we die like humans, Secret Relationship, Senku's a supportive bro, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, Taiju-centric, TheKingdomofShipping, Truth or Dare, TsukaSen — Secret Relationship, Tsukasa panicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: Tsukasa is dating someone and the crew wants to know who it is. Taiju just didn't imagine he'd be so lucky.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Hyouga, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Nanami Ryuusui/Ooki Taiju
Series: TsukaSen Month Week 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Is this very, very, very leate? Yes. Do I regret being this late? Also yes. Do I have any shame? Hell NO.  
> The conclusion of Week 1 of TsukaSen month, same set up as One Small Step and Our Cave Of Miracles.  
> Hope you enjoy it ♥

Taiju doesn’t know how this all is supposed to work. Everyone’s here, all the adults at least; Senku, Tsukasa, Hyoga, Homura, Gen, Chrome, the three blond sisters he can’t really tell apart, scary-glasses, Minami, Amaryllis, Mozu, Kirisame, Yuzuriha, Ukyo, Kaseki and Ryusui, in that exact order.

It’s Gen’s idea. Of course it is. He is the third oldest of them all and of course he knows all kinds if drinking games. Ukyo must have scolded him for it, but Taiju’s not sure, just as he’s not sure why _Hyoga_ is here too, sitting by Tsukasa’s side no less! And Mozu! Kirisame! They are clearly enemies! It’s madness, something even more stupid than Taiju himself!

But Senku didn’t say anything, so Taiju won’t either. Senku knows everything, he must have everything under control as always. Yes, that’s it! Of course!

He looks over everyone. They are all engaged in some kind of talk, except Ryusui, who’s sitting right by Taiju’s side. Taiju really doesn’t mind the captain’s presence, even if it makes him a little uneasy, anxious even. It’s weird, but not unwelcome. He felt this whenever he was with Yuzuriha... _a long time ago_. But now, with all the changes happening with their mass-unpetrification— _Senku did manage to reverse Medusa’s programmation, after all—_ and the rapidly growing distance between him and Yuzuriha, Taiju started to realize his feelings changed too.

He’s not sure when it happened. Maybe it was after the Treasure Island. They went through so much and Taiju became closer to the others, especially Ryusui. He just doesn’t know if the other thinks, feels the same for him.

But now is not the time to dwell on these.

Gen takes an empty glass bottle from his sleeve, placing it in the middle of their not-so-small circle. “For the ones who grew in this tedious stone world, Truth or Dare was one of the most popular games back in the day! Basically if the bottle stops pointing at you, you gotta choose if you wanna truth or dare. If you refuse to complete whatever it is,” he points to the many, many bottles behind him, “you’ll drink the wine. I’ll start the questions and so on, so on.”

Ryusui snorts beside Taiju, and he’s sure he heard Hyoga cracking his neck at the same time Tsukasa and Mozu did so with their knuckles. Taiju looks at Senku, alarmed, but if anything the scientist seems amused.

The bottle points at Minami. Gen’s smile is nothing if not scary. “So, Minami-chan,” he says in sing-tone voice. “Truth or dare?”

Minami shifts where she’s sitting, straightening her back and exposing her chest further. “I’m a reporter, of course I’ll take dare.”

Her confidence doesn’t waive not even in front of Gen’s almost diabolical face. “Now, now... You were the first person Tsukasa-chan revived. Why don’t you show us what kind of things he did with you, all alone in the world? I’m _sure_ our dear Mozu won’t mind being used for this.”

Minami smiles. The atmosphere darkens. She walks over to Mozu, bending so she can wrap her arms around his neck. Their lips are just a few centimeters apart and Taiju averts his gaze, feeling the moment was too intimate for him to intrude.

He wishes he didn’t. Senku looks just _murderous_ right now. Even more than he did whenever he saw or heard Hyoga’s name while Tsukasa was still dead. Tsukasa, who seems nothing but terrified.

But then Mozu groans in pain and Minami straightens herself, huffing. “ _This_ is all Tsuka-san did to me: pushed me away like the brute he is.”

Tsukasa relaxes visibly, obvious relief on his face. Taiju wonders why, but keeps silent as Minami sits back on her place and spins the bottle again. From then on everything passes on a blur. Scary-glasses is the first one to drink after refusing to fulfill a dare made by Sister #3— _Ginrou_ , he said, and Taiju is nothing but confused as to why a cute girl had a boy’s name.

If there’s something he’s sure of, is that there are too many questions and dares regarding Senku and Tsukasa. Why are their friends being targeted? Taiju has no idea. But he feels it’s not something he can ask in the middle of the game, especially not when Senku grows more and more irritated by the minute.

Taiju drinks too after Ukyo dared him to kiss Yuzuriha. He doesn’t look at her, afraid of what kind of expression she had. He tries to be as gentle as he can when the bottle points at Amaryllis. It’s unnecessary, he realizes as she dismisses his concern and answers his question with no shame whatsoever. Well, he assumes he shouldn’t be surprised with how she acted in the Treasure Island.

Amaryllis spins the bottle. It points at Hyoga. Amaryllis leans forward, batting her eyelashes and speaking with an obviously—even for Taiju’s simple brain—flirtatious tone, “Truth or dare, big boy?”

For once, Hyoga’s not using his mask. He gives a chilly smile, not at all shaken by the beauty before him. “Dare.”

He is a warrior. Of course, he wouldn’t settle for a simple truth. Amaryllis smiles. “I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.” Her smile makes it clears what she’s thinking. Since she’s here, it’s only obvious that she’ll be the chosen one.

Senku leans forward, watching everything with the same distant interest he shows towards a new experiment. Tsukasa and Mozu exchange glances, and it seems that they reached an agreement, giving the side smirks on their faces. Taiju has no idea what’s going on. Is this some villain thing too?

Hyoga turns to Homura, who immediately turns red. “Homura,” he says with a warm smile.

Homura only turns a deeper shade of red. “Yes?”

Hyoga smile widens a little. “Can you please move? You’re blocking Gen-kun.”

There’s a surprised gasp. Taiju’s not sure if it’s from Gen or Homura or Amaryllis. Homura backs away, giving him room to approach the mentalist who’s staring at his lap. Taiju can’t be sure given the firelight, but Gen seems embarrassed and _is that a blush on his cheeks?_

It doesn’t matter. Hyoga places his hand on the mentalist’s chin, tilting his face up and meeting Gen’s lips halfway. Taiju feels his own face heating up at Gen’s surprised moan and the sounds that come afterwards. This is _not_ a chaste kiss! He looks away, eyes closed tight. He hears Senku murmuring something about winning a bet and he’s sure Tsukasa and Mozu would be high-fiving if they were close enough.

Ryusui chuckles by his side. “Embarrassed already, big oaf?”

Taiju doesn’t know what he expects when he looks up at the captain. Sarcasm, maybe? But all that he finds are gentle, soft brown eyes looking back at Taiju with an emotion he can’t quite describe. It’s new, beautiful, and Taiju has no idea how to handle the way his heart beats faster. “That too, but...” He looks at Senku, but the other’s absorbed in his task of teasing Gen out of his mind. Hyoga must have pulled Gen to his side while Taiju wasn’t looking and held the smaller man close to him. “I’m just... confused.”

Ryusui notices the way his voice dropped into a barely audible whisper, something many would deem impossible for the ever-screaming Taiju. “Why? Is it the game rules? Or something else?”

Ryusui’s voice sounds patient and genuinely concerned. It’s different from Senku, who’s always teasing and joking, and even more different from Yuzuriha, who’s always mildly exasperated as though she didn’t really want to explain. It’s one of the things that made Taiju fall for Ryusui—how he’s always open and honest and never, _never_ looked down on Taiju.

He bites his lips, motioning for Ryusui to lean closer. He whispers his doubts on the blonde’s ears. Why they’re all seemingly going over Tsukasa and Senku, if they also thought Tsukasa was a better fit for Senku’s best friend than Taiju.

Ryusui smiles. “He’s not. You’re Senku’s best friend and no one else.” His hand touches Taiju’s reassuringly. “Minami thinks Tsukasa is dating someone, that’s why we’re going more at Tsukasa. We wanna know who’s his secret lover. And, since Senku knows him the best, we thought he would know,” he explains before straightening himself again.

Taiju hums in understanding. Yes, this makes sense. Even if he has no idea what kind of girl would Tsukasa like. Unless he’s like Hyoga and into guys too? Hyoga did just kiss Gen after all. He doesn’t know.

Hyoga spins the bottle. It points at Chrome. “Truth or dare?”

Chrome gulps, “Truth.”

Hyoga hums, thinking for a moment. “What did Senku tell you about Tsukasa before the Stone Wars?”

Chrome blinks. Senku starts fidgetting with the hem of his... dress? Taiju’s never sure how to describe his friends’ clothes. “He said Tsukasa wouldn’t stop before having what he wanted... And that he missed having someone from the modern era who could catch up to him in science... And that many things would be easier if Tsukasa was there...”

Hyoga’s eyes are dark violet when he looks at Chrome with obvious interest. “Oh? Did he really say that... about someone who just killed him?”

Tsukasa lowers his gaze and Senku stops fidgetting. He looks at Tsukasa with obvious worry.

Chrome doesn’t seem to notice, or maybe he does and Taiju’s the one too dumb to realize. “I knew of that through Kohaku, but Senku never mentioned anything. He never says anything unless he thinks it matters to him. So... I don’t think he was really hurt by that. He did look sad sometimes when Tsukasa was brought up, though.”

Tsukasa looks at Senku, “Is that...”

“Science does not lie,” Senku answers. “And it’s not like you didn’t do anything I didn’t plan for.” He shrugs.

Tsukasa smiles. “Of course.” Senku being here is a proof of that. Tsukasa relaxes, his shoulder touching Senku’s.

The small moment doesn’t go unnoticed. Chrome nods to Hyoga before spinning the bottle. Taiju wonders if they know who’s Tsukasa’s secret lover already. They do seem satisfied enough.

The bottle points at Senku. Senku arches an eyebrow. “You know the answer,” he says, grinning. He’s yet to move a millimeter away from Tsukasa.

Chrome smiles too. “I dare you to show us who’s dating with Tsukasa.”

Sister #2 gasps, golden hair tied up in a messy, spiky ponytail. “Chrome, you can’t just...!”

At the same time, Senku, “Alright.”

Taiju’s not sure what he expected. What everyone’s expecting, to be honest. But he’s sure he’s not the only one shocked when Senku grabs the front of Tsukasa’s clothes and pulls him into a kiss.

Senku smirks at them all once he breaks the kiss. “Ten billion percent sure this is enough for _some of you_ understand.” His eyes fall on Minami, almost cold. Senku really wasn’t amused by her demonstration earlier.

Silence reigns in the cave as Senku spins the bottle. It points at Ryusui. “Truth or dare?”

Ryusui shakes his head, recovering from the stunned silence that fell on him a moment ago. “Dare.”

Senku smirk widens. “Get someone to stay seven minutes in heaven with you.”

Tsukasa, Hyoga, Gen, Homura, Minami, Ukyo and Yuzuriha are all stunned for a solid minute. Taiju looks from one to the other without understanding. What does that even mean?

But Ryusui knows and he’s already getting up with a hand on Taiju’s forearm. Taiju doesn’t stop him, following him outside the cave. He wants to ask so many questions while they walk over to the nearest bushes. But none come out of him as Ryusui turns to him and his lips are on Taiju’s and he’s falling faster and harder with every passing second.

They’re both panting when they part. Ryusui smiles. “I’ll answer everything. But later. For now...” His lips brush against Taiju’s as he speaks. “Let’s just enjoy... These minutes Senku gave us.”

And Taiju really finds his heaven that night, in the form of Nanami Ryusui, and it’s everything he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in our [Dr. Stone shipping Discord server](https://discord.gg/wxmpcfdGP3) ♥  
> Kissus ♥


End file.
